Livin' in Detroit
Livin' in Detroit is Clewed's 3rd studio album. It is a concept album about feminists and furries becoming offended by clewed's music and invading their studio. It was completed on July 17th, 2014. Production Nobeh decided to start off the album with a sample from his favorite Dream Theater album "Scenes from a Memory". However, the other band members did not approve, citing that the album was "relly friking gay" and "too good for clewed". Nobeh quickly realized his mistake and inserted amplified screams and random guitar strumming for a more pleasurable listening experience. Nobeh originally intended the entire album to be one song split into multiple parts, but he gave up on that because it wasn't something clewed was capable of at the time (However, he promises a 1 hour song on a future album) During the production of this album, clewed captured actual audio of feminists and furries invading the studio and being gunned SPOILERdown. This was the moment they met band member Jackie Choodles and asked him to be the band's bass player. The final 4 tracks of the album are these exact audio recordings. The album was originally intended to include band member Nak Delon, but he never responded to our Skype calls so frick. Plot The album starts off with Zick Mutilator in therapy for his lethal PTSD from fighting in every war in history on both sides. As always, however, Zick's treatment fails, sending him off on another murderous rampage in PTSD Land. We fade in to Nobeh making bootyful music like a giant frick. The lyrics he sings focus on the struggles of growing up as a troubled teenager in Detroit, Michigan, such as black people and Gak. Like seriously, what is that kid's deal? Holy Jesus. The rest of Clewed then joins Nobeh in the studio and make small talk, mainly about what a colossal frick Gak is. They then shove Gak into the closet because they're ableist cis triggering bullies. They then finish the song together while tripping balls om methylampamephetamine, except for Gak, who makes a feeble attempt to escape from the closet.. Really though, who let him into this band anyway? Their recording session is cut short by unknown baddy bad guys breaking into the Clewed studio to steal their equipment. The band then heads out on the run, narrowly avoiding death as the thieves follow suit. One throws a rusty saw at Electroman, leaving a gash on his hand. He catches a glimpse of one of the baddy guys, and a distinct whiff of aged semen coated onto faux fur. We then are introduced to the leader of the villains who broke into the studio. As the mysterious character makes finishing touches on his latest yiff porn masterpiece, it is revealed that an association of furries was behind the break-in. The furry then raps and is gay. Meanwhile, Gak is being such a fricking frick that, just to shut him up, he is given his own solo track. It was really gey. Like, even as I was writing this, I couldn't make it more than 30 seconds into it. Just... Jesus, man. Gak is punished and aboosed accordingly. Gak decides to make his own gey ablum. Hey, have you ever noticed that "Gak" is one letter away from "fgt"? gak is ilermenaty We are treated to a short sample of Gak's album. it's gey. It is given a perfect ten by Pitchfork and IGN. Meanwhile, in a far-off land of genderfluid furry faggotry, an oppressed Tumblr user discovers Clewed and listens to their hit single, "Furries are Gay". At the same time, Clewed gets together the 69th day of the Pillowmanist holiday Lenny. They decide to write a special song to commemorate it. its kinda gey Still at the same time, Zick Mutilator has been stuck for weeks fighting his way through PTSD Land. During his adventure, he has experienced love and loss, agony and ecstacy, and the purest of hatred but also the most bootyful booty. He has met many friends, foes and even a few lovers during his fight for survival, but none quite so much as his true soulmate. Her name was Sarah Jessica Parker. Finally, for the first time in centuries, he feels he actually knows somebody intimately. With this, for the first time since he can remember, he slips off his gas mask. She is disintigrated instantly, along with everybody else within a 100-yard radius of him. Severe injuries were even reported from hundreds of miles away. Zick falls to his knees, pleading with Pillowman, asking Him why He let him do this. for the first time since the First Great Crusade, he had let his guard down. And now, thousands of innocents, including his only true love, were dead because of him. He knew what he had to do now. There was no stalling. He was to return to the surface world, for he sensed that his bandmates were soon to be in dire trouble. Meanwhile, on the surface, a group of oppressed feminists straight out of the Dashcon ballpit discover Clewed. While they cannot deny the amazing quality and impeccable production value of their beautiful music, they become triggered by the wyrd 'feminism'. They set out to find Clewed and destroy them, unaware that another group of complete fricks were about to do the same... Meanwhile, back at the temporary Clewed HQ, everyone is frick while playing Poop Roulette. is rly fun. Electroman then finds a clock or something and writes a song about it, fuck it idk At the same time, the feminists and furries begin to boycott Clewed, and both begin to converge on the studio, which Clewed had since decided to be safe, and had returned to. Meanwhile, in a far-off teenage bedroom, riddled with Ed Sheeran and Macklemore posters, an opressed Tumblr user known to few by his online alias Smeldor Fuckenstein began recording a faggoty rap in an attempt to appease Clewed, as he knew his colleagues were being enormous fricks. Clewed caught wind of this, and made their way to his house. Because of their powers of fast, Clewed were in his room before he was finished with the song. Finding his offering unsatisfactory, they immediately killed him. Nobeh then played another inferior beat from Smeldor's computer, and dropped some sick rhymes all over his dead ass. These rhymes were so inhumanly sick that they reverbed for miles around, even leaking into PTSD Land, summoning Zick. Zick then battled his demons for the whole of three minutes and sixteen seconds before unleashing a mighty victory screech lasting nearly eight minutes. ho lee jesus what is that WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT The Tumblr feminists and furries both stand outside the studio, yelling and being fricks, straight up Ferguson style, yo. They eventually break into the studio, waging full-on warfare on Clewed. They begin to gain the upper hand, and just as it appears that the death clock is about to strike nein for Clewed, a beautiful harmony breaks through the noise. This is unmistakably the beautiful melody of the sick-ass bass riffs of the one and only Jackie Choodles. With his bass and his magic skeels, he played a song so heart-meltingly beautiful that it inspired the feminists asnd furries to stop being such giant fgts. For the first time in years, the furries stepped out of their suits to once again see the light of day. Jackie and Clewed celebrated over a bonfire where they burned all of the hideous fursuits and invited Jackie to make bootyful music with them. He accepted and work began on The Fedora of Truth, but they never forgot to 430 smoke it all day all night. The End ur a fagt Track Listing 1. Oppression 00:55 2. Livin' In Detroit 05:09 3. Fagmaster 04:38 4. Electroman's Rusty Saw Experience 02:19 5. Life of a Furfag 02:33 6. Gak's Only Solo 03:14 7. Gak Aboose 03:02 8. Direct Current 03:11 9. The Offended Furfag 02:03 10. 69 Days of Lenny 00:55 11. Behind Zick's Gasmask 01:38 12. Oppressed Tumblr Users Discover Clewed 01:09 13. Exevler Being a Frick like Usual 01:54 14. Poop Roulette 07:23 15. Electroman's Horrifying Clock Experience 01:16 16. The Clewed Boycott 02:26 17. Smeldor Fuckenstein 01:43 18. Nobeh's Swaggest Rap Yet 02:01 19. The Return of Zick Mutilator from PTSD Land 03:16 20. Ear Cancer 07:50 21. Holy Jesus... 00:09 22. Riots at the Studio 01:12 23. Da Big an Epic Shootout 08:49 24. Burning all the Disgusting Fursuits 03:45 25. Da End Cerdits 00:15 26. Who's Been Drawin' Dicks? (Bonus Track) Critical Reception "kill urself faggot nigger topkek" - /b/ "The single greatest experience I've ever had listening to an album." - Jesus "yoyoyo dis nigga Nobeh Herm got some mad skillz for a whiteboy nowadimsayin" - P. Dawg Tizzle Shizzle